


Loth-Kittens

by ZoinksSc00b



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Loth-Cats (Star Wars), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoinksSc00b/pseuds/ZoinksSc00b
Summary: Alex and Zeb get saddled with a kitten after Hera’s Loth-cat, Spirit, has a litter. Zeb wasn’t expecting for his husband and the new addition to be such a cute combination.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Kalluzeb Secret Holiday Exchange 2020





	Loth-Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jun_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun_c/gifts).



> This is my gift to Jun-c for the Kalluzeb Holiday Exchange. I hope you like it.

Even with how long they had been together, Alex had never stopped surprising Zeb with how wholesome he could be at times. There was an extremely defined contrast between the beginning of their relationship and now. Trying to kill each other while throwing out snarled insults and jabs was at the opposite end of the spectrum from where they currently were.

With that context, nothing had prepared him for Alex covering his mouth as he softly laughed at the kitten currently burrowing into Zeb's fur. The tooka, Loth-cat if Zeb wanted to be specific, was contentedly purring in the juncture between his shoulder and neck. She was a tiny thing that had frantically crawled up Zeb's body like he was a scratching post with a perch on top as soon as they had taken her out of her carrier.

Luckily, his fur was thick enough that he didn't feel much besides a light tugging when the kitten crawled up, but he could tell it was going to become a habit and cats weren't ones to stray from what they wanted. He couldn't imagine how it would feel in only a few months.

Somehow they had ended up with a kitten when they were visiting family on Lothal. Hera's Loth-cat, Spirit, had delivered four kittens a few months before their visit much to her surprise and Jacen's joy. The kit had loved the small, wiggly creatures around Spirit after he had been let back into the room. Rex had distracted him for a bit by teaching him how to play sabacc which was not what Hera had in mind when she told him to keep Jacen away. It was a story told to Alex and Zeb by Rex with Hera shaking her head in the background with a reluctant fondness.

Either way, four kittens were born that day and one of them had ended up in their custody. Jacen had affectionately named them all with only a few suggestions from outside parties (i.e. Sabine, Rex, and Hera).

Meiloorun was the one that Hera and Jacen would keep along with Spirit. She was the laziest among her sisters and liked to take naps on top of her mother as they watched the others playfully fight. Jacen said the name was perfect because it was Ryma's favorite and the kitten's fur had a nice ombre (dark brown going from the tip of the nose as it slowly faded into the end of a light brown tail) that reminded him of the fruit. She was also a bit chunky like one.

Copikla and Shiny were going to be found homes on Lothal. When Alex and Zeb had left, there were no possible buyers, but they were cute kittens and sure to grab someone's attention. They were named by the two resident Mandalorians, Sabine and Rex. Despite not comprehending what the names meant, Jacen adored them and had thanked his ba'vodu'e profusely for the ideas.

Waffles was named after the fact that the pattern of her fur, rich and dark triangle-esque shapes among a honey-brown tone, reminded Jacen of space waffles. It was as simple as that and, of course, this was the one Hera had shipped them off with. She had gotten a bit tired of Alex's longing looks at the kittens and his quick denials whenever she insisted they could have one.

So they had a cat now.

Waffles was definitely the most cuddly out of the bunch and that had stayed true even when the usual cuddlemates of her siblings and Jacen were gone. She just had to find the best substitute: Zeb's fur. It probably reminded her of her mother's. The textures were similar enough: a bit rough and coarse but silky if touched right.

"Did she fall asleep on your shoulder, of all places?" Alex questioned with amusement, inspecting the kitten while he leaned closer to Zeb. The two of them had sat down on the floor of their living room. A simple room with a few chairs and a couch. It would be easier for the kitten to get off and not hurt herself if they were closer to the floor.

Zeb hadn't realized the kitten had been so tuckered out to go to sleep that fast, especially because he could still feel her moving her paws back and forth into his neck. Yet, if he listened close enough, he could hear a nearly-silent snore as the kitten breathed.

Zeb lightly touched the kitten on his shoulder, "I don't think you're one to judge. You've used my shoulder as a pillow many times over the years."

Alex hummed with a smug grin, "I'm not used to sharing."

Zeb rolled his eyes and backed up a bit so that he was resting against the front of the couch. He patted on the shoulder that was opposite the kitten, inviting Alex to join in on the nap. The journey back home to Lira San had been tiring and Zeb didn't feel like putting away anything yet. This was a great way to avoid that.

He also just really liked the feeling of Alex resting against him. It was nice being able to watch Waffles and Alex relax as they went into a deeper sleep. Alex was so rarely this peaceful and calm when he slept, nightmares plagued him as often as they did Zeb. But, for now, his face was devoid of the fear and anger Zeb often saw and was replaced with a soft joy. A joy that permeated the room along with the light sound of Waffles' breathing.

He hoped this wasn't a habit that would go away.


End file.
